Lettre d'un fils à son père
by flower black
Summary: Salut P'pa. Tu sais, je t'appelle Papa, mais je ne t'ai jamais connu, au fond... Tu n'est qu'un pâle souvenir, même si je te chéris, même si je crois que je t'aime." allusion à un slash HPDM. Quand Harry se confie...OS


_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien n'est à moi, etc... JK Rowling, etc...but non lucratif, blablabla..._

_**Note :**__ allusion à un slash, etc... relation entre deux garçons, etc... abrutis homophobes prenez la porte, etc... Enjoy !_

**Lettre d'un fils à son père.**

Salut, P'pa...

Tu sais, je t'appelle Papa, mais je ne t'ai jamais connu, au fond... Tu n'est qu'un pâle souvenir, même si je te chéris, même si je crois que je t'aime.

À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je t'aime réellement, en fait. Je ne sais même pas si je n'aime pas qu'un rêve, un idéal.

C'est juste... Je ne sais même pas si tu aurais été le père modèle, ou le père invivable. En même temps, tu me diras (non, en fait, tu ne me diras jamais, mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une expression...), le père modèle n'existe pas...

Non, j'aurais juste aimé savoir si tu aurais pu être fier de moi, un jour, ou si tu aurais été le père dictateur, à ne jamais écouter que ton simple cheminement de pensée. Peut-être, et sûrement, même, nous nous serions criés dessus à n'en plus pouvoir ; il paraît que c'est toujours comme ça, pendant l'adolescence. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais reçu mes BUSEs, tu aurais été fier de moi, de mes notes. J'espère, des fois, que ça aurait pu être comme ça.

J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la fierté dans tes yeux que je n'ai jamais vus, ou si peu. Les photos, même magiques, ne remplacent pas tout...

Si tu avais été encore vivant aujourd'hui, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à assumer un rôle dont je ne veux pas. Si tu avais été vivant aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que Sirius aussi, et que vous seriez en train de faire les quatre cents coups dans le dos de Maman, en essayant de m'entraîner avec vous. Je crois pouvoir être certain que tu aurais voulu que je sois Auror, mais tu sais, P'pa, avec votre mort et tout ce qui s'en est suivi, et s'en suit toujours, je ne veux plus l'être. Pendant un temps, oui, c'était mon ambition, mais plus maintenant. La justice, c'est peut-être bien, mais pas dans ce sens là. Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Je ne veux pas jouer aux cowboys et aux indiens, P'pa, je ne veux plus de ce rôle...

Demain, je vais affronter le Plus Grand Méchant que la Terre Ait Porté, parce que c'est mon destin, il paraît, mais au fond... Au fond, je le fais par égoïsme, parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je n'ai même pas envie de venger mes proches qui sont morts, parce que ça ne les fera pas revenir, même si j'aimerais bien. Je vais me battre, parce que je choisis la facilité. Parce que c'est tellement plus simple de faire ce qu'on a choisi pour vous...

Tu sais, P'pa, je suis peut-être à Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas si courageux que ça. Je suis certain que tu pousserais des hauts cris, si tu m'entendais, mais c'est vrai. Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, et puis j'écoute un peu mon coeur, des fois. Et je sais quand même que je ne veux pas être du côté de Voldemort... Parce que de toute façon, il ne voudrait pas de moi, et parce que en plus, je ne crois pas en les mêmes choses que lui. Encore heureux, oui. Mais je ne le hais pas, je... et bien, je vais le tuer, voilà, c'est tout...

Bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser là dessus, parce que je sais que personne ne risque de comprendre, et surtout pas toi, qui as passé ta courte vie à t'escrimer à le haïr.

Non, si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je pourrai mourir demain, mais parce que si j'ai envie de vivre, ce n'est pas seul.

C'est sur ce point que je suis rassuré que tu sois mort. Parce que l'amour de ma vie n'est pas une femme. Parce que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, ou en tout cas que ton sang ne coulera jamais dans les veines de ma progéniture. Parce que je n'aurais pas voulu voir la pointe de déception dans ton regard, juste avant qu'il n'affiche une sombre résignation et que tu me sortes une phrase toute faite.

Je ne sais même pas si tu aurais réagi comme ça, mais au moins, j'évite une mauvaise surprise.

Tu sais, P'pa, je me suis trouvé une famille. Même si ça ne vous remplacera pas, j'ai pu me choisir une famille d'adoption, avec un père, une mère et une ribambelle de frères. Et je suis content, dans un sens, parce que j'ai pu choisir. Molly est formidable avec moi, et Arthur aussi. J'aime Ginny comme ma petite soeur adorée, et Ron comme le frère que je n'aurai jamais. Et même si nous ne sommes pas du même sang, je les considère comme plus importants que tout. C'est vous qui m'avez donné la vie, et c'est Tante Pétunia qui m'a élevé, mais ce sont eux qui m'aiment, et c'est ce qui prime sur tout.

Mais je ne leur ai pas dit pour mon petit-ami. Je ne veux pas voir leur réaction, que ce soit de la compassion (comme si c'était une maladie d'aimer), de la déception, de la douleur, de la colère, aussi... Parce que je sais qu'ils ne m'approuveront jamais. Mon amour, c'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je t'entends d'ici pousser des hurlements de là où tu es. Mais c'est comme ça. Il paraît que l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Mais je ne me suis pas battu, P'pa, on ne peut pas se battre contre quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir et qu'on ne veut pas vaincre. Et puis ça m'a rendu heureux. _Il _m'a rendu heureux, même si lui, il a essayé de se débarrasser de ça. De ce truc qui le faisait se sentir faible. Moi je ne le comprends pas ; je me sens plus fort au contraire. Si j'ai envie de vivre, c'est grâce à lui. Et si je bats Voldemort, demain, ce sera grâce à lui.

Mais je ne crois pas que les Weasley comprendraient. Surtout pas quand il s'agit de Draco Malfoy.

Tu es le premier à qui je le dis, P'pa, même si je crois qu'Hermione a deviné. À vrai dire, l'avantage dans le fait que tu sois mort, c'est que je peux m'imaginer n'importe quelle réaction, et me dire que ça aurait été la tienne. Et souvent, quand je suis dans les bras de Dray et que je ferme les yeux, je te vois qui me regarde en silence. Mais dans tes yeux, je vois le bonheur et la fierté, et tu hoches la tête. C'est mon plus beau souvenir de toi, P'pa, même si je l'ai imaginé et qu'il n'existera jamais.

Mais ça me donne des forces, parce que tu me permets d'avoir un père modèle, qui approuve n'importe lesquelles de mes décisions, du moment qu'elles sont fondées.

Je t'aime, P'pa, pour celui que tu ne seras jamais, et qui n'a peut-être même jamais été. Je t'aime comme un rêve qu'on n'oublie pas, même s'il est de moins en moins clair. Tu es mon rêve redondant, même si malheureusement, tu ne seras jamais qu'un rêve.

En fait, tu es le fantasme mi-figue, mi-raisin, parce que je t'en veux souvent. D'être mort, de m'avoir laissé vivre sans jamais m'épauler, sans jamais me connaître, de ne pas être là pour me dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Mais je suis soulagé, aussi des fois. De savoir que je ne te perdrai pas, que je n'ai jamais eu à supporter tes remontrances et tes colères, que je ne verrai jamais la déception dans tes yeux...

Voilà, j'en ai fini. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, en fait, parce que je n'ai jamais su parler aux morts, juste les pleurer. J'avais juste besoin de parler, de m'épancher, et puis de te dire que je suis heureux malgré tout.

Si je survis, P'pa, je te jure que je viendrai te présenter Draco, quand on ira à Godric's Hollow. Nous avons l'intention d'habiter dans la maison où je suis né. Si ce n'est pas la maison de mon enfance, elle sera celle de ma vie. Tu verras, si tu peux ce dont je doute, tu verras, Draco est détestable ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime, c'est ma vipère à moi, et il paraît que je dompte les serpents... Il ressemble physiquement à son père au même âge, je suis sûr, et demain, il va se battre du côté des Mangemorts. Mais on m'a toujours dit que je suis obnubilé par la difficulté. Et puis, les obstacles sont faits pour être surmontés, non ? On en a fait, du chemin, Dray et moi, mais on y est, maintenant, et je crois que ce n'est que le début. Même s'il me dit toujours qu'il me hait, je sais qu'il m'aime ; même s'il est du côté de Voldemort, il m'épaule pour que je le batte ; et même si c'est un garçon, je l'aime. Que peut-on faire, de toute façon ? C'est comme ça. On se bat toujours, on se tape toujours dessus quand on est énervés, mais on finit toujours par s'aimer, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Non ce n'est pas tout rose, et oui, c'est un peu sado-masochiste comme relation, mais c'est celle qui nous correspond, et celle dont on a besoin pour l'instant. Sans doute, quand nous aurons grandi, il ne restera que la tendresse, et c'est heureux, parce que la violence n'est sans doute pas le ciment d'un couple. Mais de toute façon, nous sommes atypiques...

Tout nous sépare, P'pa, et je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec moi quand je l'emmènerai sur ta tombe. Il est blond, je suis brun. Il a des tas de manies distinguées, je suis complètement allergique aux règles. Il est froid, je suis chaleureux. Il n'a personne à qui il tient plus qu'à sa propre vie, mis à part moi, peut-être, et moi j'aime le monde entier. Il est susceptible et vexant, mais je n'y fais pas cas, et j'en joue. Mais toutes ces différences, ben... ça s'emboîte. On dit que les opposés s'attirent, et nous en sommes le parfait exemple. Nous sommes tous les deux excessifs, et nos différences équilibrent notre couple.

Enfin, voilà, je crois que tu m'as compris, et il faut que je m'arrête là, parce que Draco m'attend et que je pourrais dire des pages sur tout ce qu'il représente à mes yeux.

Le jour où il m'a donné mon premier baiser, il m'a dit « _Un Malfoy n'aime pas, c'est une faiblesse._ Mais il y a de nombreuses façons de haïr... ». Et ça m'a fait sourire. J'y pense encore, quand il me dit « je te hais » au creux de l'oreille comme on dit je t'aime. Je crois des fois que tu aurais pu m'enseigner le précepte inverse de celui de Lucius. Qu'un Potter ne s'abaisse pas à haïr. Parce que c'est donner trop d'importance à des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine.

Et tu sais, P'pa, demain, je dirai à Voldemort que je ne le hais pas, avant de le tuer...

Bon, je te laisse, Dray s'impatiente.

Dès que j'aurai vaincu le Lord de pacotille, j'irai vous voir.

Dis à Maman que je ne l'oublie pas.

Je t'aime, P'pa.

Harry

_**Note de fin : **__Voilà, Temi-chou avait écrit « Lettre d'un fils à son père » par Draco, avec une histoire à la mords moi l'Schtroumpf (te vexes pas Temi...) autour, et ça m'a donné envie de faire une lettre de Harry à James, sans le Schtroumpf, ni l'histoire autour... Berf, j'espère que ça vous a plus._


End file.
